


The sea and he.

by Perishthethought



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, conceptophillia, objectum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perishthethought/pseuds/Perishthethought
Summary: Cassius reflects on his love and how they've intereacted throughout time.
Relationships: OC/The Ocean, objectum
Kudos: 2





	The sea and he.

The love affair started when he was young. Too young to even know what love was. His mother had set him down in the sand, free to toddle about and do as he pleased while she looked on from her work hanging their Sunday best to dry. It wouldn’t dry, when the beach was three steps from your garden everything was permanently sprayed in salt. Cassius eventually sat on the very edge of the water, where the water lapped at his toes and he could see forever in the distance. The sun was setting, and shining brilliantly off the waves, and the thought of never leaving again had just begun to worm it’s way into the young boy’s head as his mother carried him back inside. 

Years later, Cass was twelve, still living in a little shack by the sea, his mother now caring for a newborn and sending him to try and make a living for the small family. He had taken to picking pockets along the docks in the nearby town, but getting there took hours in the morning. He often left early in the morning, long before the sun made an appearance over the hills in the distance. But he didn’t mind these walks, he spent the majority of the trip along the shoreline, with the waves crashing in his ears. Sometimes they sounded loud and angry, sometimes they sounded sad and mournful. Cassius noticed that the latter days led to looser pockets. Usually because of bad news, a shipwreck, a whaleboat returning with oil worth a fortune, but without some of the husbands, brothers, and sons that had set out to find their own. Cassius made his living by the ocean. 

At sixteen, Cassius made the logical jump, working directly in the ocean, he joined a whaling ship and set out as a cabin boy. The pay was poor and the work was hard but he slept every night rocked by the waves and every morning watching the sun sparkle over the sea. The ship went down eventually, the captain had given some rather poor direction, that led to the ship tearing its hull open on a reef near their docking point in south America. Many of his crewmates couldn’t swim and hesitated to jump off, choosing to go down with the ship instead of chancing the open water. Cassius was the first to jump. The sun was hot, but the water welcomed him like an icy embrace. He sunk under the waves and felt peaceful in spite of the chaos above him. He wasn’t a strong swimmer, but his comfort in the water was a great boon to him over his life. And now was no different. 

At twenty he had moved away from the little town by the shore, into a large city, he immediately sought out work on the docks. He worked hard all day and then at night kicked his boots away and waded into the water, reveling in the stinging of the salt and the feeling of the water rushing around him. If he closed his eyes he could feel what he imagined to be a current from every shore on earth. He felt peace in the water, he felt loved. The ocean wasn’t a woman, like some of the boatmen came to say, but it wasn’t a man either. The ocean was a primordial being that enveloped everything on earth at some point and was simply biding time until it could do so again.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about my favorite OC, it doesn't say much of anything important, but I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
